The present invention relates generally to product promotion and, more particularly, to the promotion of healthcare-related products.
The use of promotional items has proliferated in today""s increasingly competitive marketplace, where companies are constantly seeking more effective and new ways to market their products. In the healthcare industry, physicians and other healthcare providers often receive promotional articles from vendors of healthcare-related products, such as pharmaceutical products. These promotional articles often include xe2x80x9ceverydayxe2x80x9d items, such as writing pads, calendars, and pens that have promotional information (indicia) printed thereon. For example, pharmaceutical companies often provide physicians with writing pens having the name of a particular pharmaceutical product printed thereon with the hopes that the pens will help remind the physicians to prescribe the particular pharmaceutical product.
Unfortunately, because of lack of distinctiveness, many promotional articles provided to healthcare providers often become xe2x80x9clost-in-the-shufflexe2x80x9d with other promotional articles. Thus, there is a need for distinctive, more effective promotional products directed to physicians and other healthcare providers.
In view of the above discussion, a novel promotional apparatus is provided and includes a transparent, flexible intravenous fluid bag replica having a clock thereon. Promotional indicia is preferably provided on the intravenous fluid bag. The flexible intravenous fluid bag replica is configured to be suspended from the arm of a stand to resemble an intravenous fluid bag in operation. According to other embodiments, the clock may be configured to be mounted directly to a wall, or may be supported at an angle via cradles or desktop stands.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a flexible intravenous fluid bag may be formed from a pair of flexible, transparent polymeric sheet panels disposed substantially parallel to each other and joined along respective peripheral edges thereof to form a pouch. In addition, at least one of the transparent polymeric sheet panels may include promotional indicia for a healthcare product thereon.
A clock, such as a digital clock, is mounted on one of the flexible polymeric sheet panels. A stand configured to suspend the pouch vertically to resemble an intravenous fluid bag in operation may also be provided.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a promotional apparatus includes a rigid, transparent block having a shape that resembles an intravenous fluid bag with a clock mounted thereto Preferably, a cavity is formed within a face of the, block and a portion of the clock is disposed within the cavity.
Accordingly, the present invention provides distinctive promotional apparatus that may be especially effective when directed to healthcare providers.